Office Affairs
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: An office affair is a really bad idea. But sometimes more is going on that meets the eye. It's all about finding happiness in the end. Drabble-ish. M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"Does that feel good, you slut? Does he make you feel like this? Does his cock make you feel this good?"

"No," I almost cried while he thrusts into me wildly, pushing my head against the wall every time.

"I didn't think so. You're such a whore, wanting my cock instead of his."

I have no words. There are no words. Just pleasure and good feelings.

Groans and moans fill the small office I got pulled into just minutes ago. And I love it. I love the feel of this body against mine, so different from what's waiting for me at home.

There's a hand in my neck, holding me in place while he's racing to his finish. When he bites my neck I come hard with a silent scream.

* * *

**Yep, a new drabble. Pre-written completely, 35 total. Starts out a little rough (but fun), ends up fluffy and happy. It'll be a bit of a ride. I'll do my best to update once a day. Hope you all enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind you, I'm against cheating. In my eyes, there is never a justification for it. But yeah, it happens in this story. If you don't like it you can feel free to walk away :)  
Thanks to everyone for the overwhelming support. I love you guys!**

* * *

**2.**

I don't feel guilty when I get home to my husband. I can't feel guilty when I come home to a lazy fat ass who's always home and never does anything. I can't feel guilty about the two kids that are still running around in their pajamas because my husband hasn't gotten off his ass to help dress them. I can't feel guilty towards the kids either, considering when I ask for a hug they run away from me.

They spend too much time with their dad. They never see me. They don't know me.

I have to work twelve hours a day, sometimes more, to provide for my family because my husband refuses to do so.

I can't feel guilty for wanting something more.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The next morning I'm called into his office as soon as I arrive. I put my bag in my office that is attached to his, take off my coat and take my sweet time getting to him. I know it gets to him and that is my goal. I want him. I need him.

I need him to fuck me hard so I can forget the mess I leave behind at home every day.

"Did you really need to take that long, Miss Swan?" His voice, cold and harsh, drifts my way as I close the door behind me.

"I'd barely set foot in my office, sir. I took off my coat and put down my purse and walked straight here."

He is silent for a couple of seconds.

"Next time, you better be faster. Now come here."

I head over to him, knowing what's coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Bend over," he commands, pushing my shoulders towards the desk. I comply, my ass sticking out.

I expect the first blow, the sting of it making me cry out. I know better than to make more sounds though, so during the next four blows I make no sound, instead enjoying the pleasurable pain.

"Good," I hear in my ear before I'm turned over. "You deserve a good morning fuck."

I don't even have time to reply before he's inside of me again, his arms around me keeping me close to his body. This time he's hard and slow, almost lazy as he pleasures me the way only he can.

He kisses my shoulder, my collarbone, my chin and then my lips before speeding up. His thumb finds my clit and before I know it I come hard.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"How did you know I needed that?" I ask him while we both straighten our clothes.

"The dark circles under your eyes, the tenseness of your shoulders and the pursing of your lips. I knew he pissed you off again for some reason." His green eyes sparkle for a moment, making me see the Edward I am falling for.

Yes. I'm falling for my boss. Sue me.

I'm also cheating on my husband with my boss.

That, I could be sued for.

Oh well.

I smile at him before standing on my toes and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you," I tell him before leaving his office.

Time to actually work.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

I'm about to pack up to go home when Edward pokes his head in my office.

"Hey, can you stay a little longer? I need a new pair of eyes to look over this presentation to see if I missed anything."

"Sure," I say, relieved I don't have to go home just yet. "Let me just give Jake a call here and let him know to go ahead and order dinner so the kids can go to bed in time."

He shakes his head while we enter his office. "I can't understand why you can speak of the people you call a family in such way. They don't care about you, so why care about them?"

"They're my family, I have to," I reply, not telling him that if my parents suspected that there was anything wrong with my marriage and family my mom would never leave my house and I would never have any peace.

"Alright, here," Edward turns around his laptop so I can see what he's done today.

"So you actually called me in here to work?" I laugh.

"Well, that and so I could do this," He says, his voice lowering as his hand slides under my skirt.

Oh my.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

I'm trying to focus while the tips of his fingers are playing with my panty line. I'm also trying not to be a wanton whore – which I know I am – and open up my legs wide so he can reach better.

I can't help but be horny all the time, working with a handsome sex god that only has eyes for me. On top of that I haven't had sex with my husband since the last time I was pregnant. My youngest is turning three next month. The other one is a year older.

So yeah, I think I have the right to be horny.

And my boss is very willing to help me with that.

As his fingers reach into my panties, I can't hold back a gasp.

"You're wet already, aren't you, my little slut?" His voice is back to the sexy dominant male about to fuck a woman into oblivion. As kind and sweet as he is outside of sex, he is a real badass in the bedroom. Or office, depending on where we're at.

I love it. It's exactly what I need.

* * *

**No, he's not a Dom, just in case you're thinking that. Men can be dominating without being a Dom :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

When I get home that night the kids are asleep together on the couch while my husband is snoring in his chair, a beer in his hand.

Disgusted with the sight I feel the need to pack up my stuff and walk away from this.

But I can't.

I have kids.

Who don't love me.

But I'm their mother. Sighing, I pick up the oldest and walk towards their bedroom. Putting her down I see that at least she's wearing her pajamas. I'm willing to bet that's all she wore today.

It's the same with my youngest.

I don't think these kids are going to be able to go to school with a good breakfast and be dressed and have their homework done. I leave at six am to get to work by seven. The kids wake up when they wake up and get food when Jake manages to get his ass out of bed.

It's disgraceful.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"So what happened last night?" Edward asks me while I stab my lunch with a fork.

"Jake was passed out in his chair, probably drunk off his ass while the girls were sleeping on the couch. They probably fell asleep either watching TV or hungry, or both." I shake my head. "I can't quit my job, I can't get one that pays better with less hours, I am stuck. I could change jobs and work less and be a proper mom if Jake took responsibility and got his own job. But he won't."

"You know I would help," he offers. "I'm willing to provide you with anything you or the girls need.

I glare at him. "That would officially make me a whore. Getting paid for fucking you."

He shakes his head. "That's not how I meant it and you know it."

I sigh. "I know, but that's how it would feel."

"I'm sorry." I can tell he means it.

"I am too."


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

"Oh yes, keep going, just like that…. Hmmm, yes baby, fuck me hard." Then his mouth is around my nipple while I ride him, getting rid of more anger and frustration.

We're in his office, in his big chair with my thighs slapping into his, my hands on his knees while moving up and down on his hard cock.

This is perfect.

Exactly what I need.

While we're fucking, I don't have to worry about whether or not my kids have anything to eat. I don't have to think of my piece of shit husband, I don't have to worry or think about anything. Just pleasure and fun with a man very willing to share those things with me.

Then he speaks the words that could possibly ruin it all.

"I want more than just this," he whispers right as I'm coming.

* * *

**Most of you already guessed this was coming :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

"W-what?" I say, not sure if I heard it right or whether or not I'm imagining things.

"I've fallen in love with you, Bella. I want more than just an office affair. I want to be in your life outside of work hours too." His voice is sad, which means he probably already knows my response that's coming.

"I can't, Edward. You know I have a husband and kids at home! I can't just leave them behind!" I am fighting the urge to pound my fists into his gut. But not for the reasons anyone might think.

It's what I want, too. More often than not, late at night when I'm still wide awake I dream of living with Edward, being with a guy who wants and appreciates me. And I imagine having kids who say hi to me and talk to me and hug me and tell me they love me.

It's all a dream. It won't happen.

I won't leave my family behind.

"I know." He sighs and the subject is dropped.

* * *

**A lot of you are unhappy with Bella, that she's not leaving Jake and that she's not a good mother. She's human, and she's not perfect. She wants to leave but feels responsible. Although I made this whole thing up, I'd imagine there are actually people stuck in the same kind of situation; wanting out of the relationship but feeling responsible.**

**Thanks for the overwhelming support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

It's been two weeks since Edward confessed that he wants more. We haven't been together since, he's avoided me for most of the time and when he couldn't he would refuse to talk to me.

I'm hurt, but I suspect he is too. But there's nothing that can be done about it. It sucks.

I haven't slept much. I haven't been able to stomach much, I throw up a lot all because of emotional stress. Angela, my friend, suggested I might be pregnant, but I pointed out I can't be. That was the whole point of getting an IUD.

I just don't feel well, and apparently it shows as Edward enters my office and comments on how bad I look.

"Gee, thanks," I reply sarcastically. How funny that one of the first words he speaks to me are that I look bad.

"I didn't mean that. You still look as beautiful as ever," he says in a lowered voice. "But you look like you're sick. Why don't you go home? I can handle myself for the rest of the day." The last part sounds like it's a joke.

"Thanks," I say, packing up my stuff and heading home.

A nice warm bath will do me good.

* * *

**Very much looking forward to giving you 13 tomorrow. I'm so curious about what you'll say. LOVING the response to this, thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Going home, however, changes my life forever.

When I'm about to pull into my driveway I see a strange car parked there. I'm immediately suspicious. I decide to go ahead and park my car down the street and walk home.

I enter the back door quietly. I hear voices in the kitchen.

One of them is a woman.

I get closer, as quiet as possible, to hear what's going on.

"Hey babe, can you get me a beer?" I hear Jake's familiar voice ask.

"Sure honey," a high, female voice replies.

I should be shocked, but I'm not.

I am shocked, however, when my kids come in the kitchen.

"Mommy, can I get a cookie?" My oldest asks. I can't hold back a gasp. Mommy?

"Sure sweetie, here you go."

"Thanks mommy. I love you."

* * *

**Well?**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

"What happened?" I cry some more when I hear those words, filled with worry and anger and comfort. Arms are around me while I'm pulled inside.

I don't notice anything, I don't realize I'm sitting in his lap until I try to move. All I can do is cry. And cry. And cry.

Finally when I calm down a little, I manage to tell him what I found when I got home. He tries to comfort me but it isn't working.

"The worst part is," I cry and sniff, "Neither one of my kids have ever told me that they love me."

"And neither has Jake," Edward concludes.

"Nope, not in a very long time. I don't think any of them really do." More tears appear.

"But I do," he whispers in my ear.

I turn to him, shocked.

"You do?"

"I do."

I smile though my tears. "I love you too."

Then his lips are against mine, sweet and comforting. Before I know it I'm asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Remember, we're not even halfway yet. There's more to come.**

**A lot of fierce reactions from you guys. I have to say I agree with most of them, but I'll explain that later. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

The next morning I wake up in a big beg. I immediately know where I am, having been here a couple of times. Edward, however, is not next to me and his side of the bed is cold, telling me he either put me up here and slept on the couch, or he left the bed a while ago.

When I head downstairs and see the blankets and pillows on the couch I know where he's been.

"Thank you, Edward. But you didn't have to sleep on the couch," I tell him.

"Yes I did. You were upset and under severe emotional distress. I figured some distance would be good for us."

"Distance between us is never good," I blurt out. Immediately after I'd like to take the words back, but I can't because they're true.

He smiles sadly. "I disagree, I think it could be a very good thing. Especially with what's going on right now. I don't want to be the rebound, I want to be in your life because you want me to be, not because you just needed someone to be there."

Tears fill my eyes again. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that for now it would be best if we were just friends. Stop all physical contact. There's no proof anywhere that we've ever been together, and when you're going through a divorce anything can be used against you, especially if you jumped into a relationship while still not having completed a divorce."

When my brain comprehends what he's saying, it makes sense. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Is this still okay though?"

"Sure. Friends can give each other hugs."

* * *

**I'm overwhelmed by your response to this little fic. Thank you so much. **


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Edward insists I go to an attorney today. I take his advice, knowing he went through a nasty divorce with his ex-wife and he knows a little bit about it. The attorney helps me out with the initial paperwork, and when I tell him I'm willing for him to pay for it to go as fast as possible, he tells me he has some contacts and can help me out there.

In the next two weeks I have more meetings with him, making sure I'm hardly home. I sleep at home but no more than three hours. I make sure to be at work very early in the morning. I doubt Jake even notices. I know the kids surely don't. They're always asleep by the time I get home, even if I'm home early.

It's hard to be just friends with Edward, but at the same time it's good to slow down a little. After the confessions and everything between us from before things could've moved very fast. But Edward, thankfully, realizes that I'm a mess right now. Being together wouldn't be good for us.

I work hard to make some extra money, eventually taking a second job for several hours at night and in the morning for minimum wage, just so I can avoid being home and make more money to pay for the divorce costs.

It breaks my heart, shatters it really, but I decide not to take the kids away from their happy environment. There's a woman in their life they love, they count on her and they tell her they love her. They don't know me and never have because of my working hours. Leaving before they get up and getting home when they're in bed doesn't help. No matter how hard I've tried, I was never able to bond with them. But I love them more than anything, and wish them nothing but happiness in their life, and I don't think they'll be happy if I take them away, no matter how much I want to.

Together with the attorney I decide it's best if I don't ask for anything. But I will refuse to pay a dime too. No child support, no alimony. He'll have to get a job himself, or suck the life out of the other woman, whose name I still don't know.

* * *

**Funny how a bunch of you think Bella's a horrible mother. Others think Jake poisoned the kids against her... He didn't. There was just another woman available for them while they never saw Bella because she worked too hard to support them because Jake's a lazy ass that never got off his ass to work.**

**Do I agree with things happening in this story? No. But the characters kind of wrote it themselves.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Finally the paperwork is drafted up. Edward knows about it and lets me go home early that Friday. Angela knows about it too, and has offered me a place to stay.  
When I get home, there's nobody there. I'm actually relieved, I can pack up most of my things in silence. I have several boxes with me that I put my kitchen appliances in, and my books and CDs and DVDs and anything that holds a memory. I will leave the kids with Jake and his girl, considering they seemed very happy to rely on her.

About three hours later I have everything packed in suitcases and boxes. I'm about to carry out the last box when a car door slams behind me.

"What is going on here?" Jake asks, his voice full of panic.

I reach into my car. "Here's divorce papers. I'm leaving you. Have a happy life with the kids and your girl. Just, make sure the kids are happy okay?" I'm proud of myself when my voice stays steady and strong. On the inside I feel like I'm falling apart. But I don't let it show.

Jake stares at me with wide eyes. "You know about Leah?"

"So that's her name," I mutter.

"What?"

"I know about her, yes. I came home early a couple of weeks ago and found our kids calling her mommy and telling her they love her. And on top of that, you weren't drunk! I came home to find the perfect little family I always wanted to have with you and the two girls I birthed. But I never could, because of you. So now you can deal with everything."

"But I can't pay for them!"

I smile. "Now you'll have to. Or maybe Leah will help you out."

With that, I get into my car and pull away.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

When I get to Angela's house my cell phone is blowing up. Jake is trying to call me over and over and over again, and every time I send him to voice mail again. I really have said all I've wanted to say.

Angela ends up being the one to pick it up. I sit there listen to a one sided conversation. I'm pretty sure I can fill in the gaps.

"No, this is Angela."

"No, you can't talk to Bella."

"She's done with you."

"How long exactly have you played family with another woman while Bella was working her ass off to support you?"

"Three years huh... Exactly as I thought."

"Any communication with her will have to go through her attorney. You'd be smart to get your own, if you can pay for one anyhow."

"Hmm, really now."

"I don't care, honestly."

"The card with her attorney's information is in the file with the divorce papers. I am now going to hang up and any further calls to her or her friends will be considered harassment."

"Yes, I will press charges if you do. As will Bella."

"Goodbye, Jake." She hands the phone back to me.

"I love you, Angie! Thank you!" I give her a big hug because she really deserves it.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm still very impressed with all your reactions, whether they're positive or negative towards any of the characters. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**19.**

Jake tries to fight me on my demands - he wants child support and alimony. I told my attorney it was either that and I take the house, or he gets everything without me paying a dime. I know the house is worth enough to fund those things for a long time when I'd sell it. I wouldn't want to live in it. He tries to fight me on everything but it isn't working.

It takes a while, but finally the divorce is finalized. I didn't think it'd take this long after I paid my attorney extra to push for speeding things up. He ends up giving in and keeps the house.

I feel so blessed with the friends I have that are supporting me. Angela has let me stay with her the whole time, and her husband Ben has been equally supportive of the extra person invading their privacy. Edward has been exactly what he said he would be, a good friend. He's listened to me when I needed someone to just listen, given advice when I didn't know what to do and gave me some time off to work through the tough times and finding an apartment to live in.

With no kids to buy clothes and supplies for, and no drinking habit to fund, I actually find myself to be able to save a lot of money while I'm looking for my own place. Of course I pay for groceries for Angela so I'm not living there for free. But the rest is set aside. I also start up two accounts for my kids, saving money for them with every paycheck that they get when they're 18. Some part of me secretly hopes that later on they'll realize what happened and want to be in touch with me eventually. Either way, I feel better having something set up for them so they have some money to pay for college.

When I finally find an apartment I can afford I feel truly liberated.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

"You sure you wanna come along with me?" I ask Edward again.

"Yes, Bella. I don't mind helping you out here. It's not like you can carry all of it yourself anyway."

"But isn't it more of a couple kind of thing to do if you do it together?" I say, still hesitating.

"Plenty of friends have shopped together in the past. Don't worry so much."

"Alright," I sigh. Secretly I'm happy he's coming along with me. He is right, I can't carry all the stuff I need and I really don't know where to start, picking things out. I lived with Jake for over five years, straight out of high school because we were stupid enough to get me pregnant. Our parents gave us all the furniture, mismatched and all. We never had the money to change any of it, only add onto it with a second child. Since he never worked we never had enough money. Being able to buy some now is a strange experience.  
But it feels really good to be back to independence. I feel happy Edward and I didn't jump into a relationship, I need to be an independent adult for a while first. And this is just my chance to be one.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

When we enter the store Edward grabs a cart and starts walking. We go through different furniture sections and I pick out a dining room set, couch and recliner. Then we get to the bedroom section. I already have in mind what I want for a bed, but Edward seems to disagree.

"I don't think it's very practical."

"Edward, this is not about being practical! This is the kind of bed I've always wanted."

"It's out of your budget."  
"No it's not, it's perfectly in my budget. I don't have to buy everything this month, night stands and everything can wait."

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "I don't think it'd be a very good bed to fuck in."

Right at that moment, another voice enters my brain, and I'm thinking... Oh no.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating it :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

"So, I see you found my replacement already, huh? Your boss, Bella? Really?" Jake's raised voice attracts attention from other people. I'm about to go off at him but before I get the chance, Edward steps forward and has Jake on his ass in a flash. Then he started shouting at him.

"First of all, you have no right to speak to her anymore. She divorced your ass. Second, you had her replacement in for over two years, almost living under the roof of the house she was paying for, while you were still married! Third, you're an asshole. And fourth, not that it's any of your business but we're just friends. Now go back to your whore at home and leave Bella alone!"

Jake gets up quickly when he sees how livid Edward is. He glares at me but leaves the store quickly. People around us who'd been watching are clapping and shaking their head. Some are telling me I should be happy to have divorced Jake. When I tell them I am they smile before going along with their business.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you," Edward says out of nowhere. "It's your bed and your house and it really is none of my business."

I smile at him. "It's alright. I think you might be right. What do you think about this one?"

And we move on like nothing happened.

* * *

**Hubs is leaving the laptop home tomorrow so I will get in a couple of hours of writing time! :) I'm going to continue writing that drabble that I've been working on for a while... Hope people had a great Thanksgiving... It's now time for the Christmas season! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Angela and Ben are over at my place one night, as is Edward. The four of us have become really close, although looking at Angela and Ben together and having intimate smiles and touches and jokes makes me miss being in a relationship. Sometimes I catch Edward's eye and he seems to feel the same way.  
We're still just friends, although we're hanging out more, almost doing date-like stuff sometimes. He even sleeps over at my apartment every now and then, but always in the guest room. It feels like we're a couple when I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast, but he's never even actually asked me out on a date. As for physical contact - which I know we both miss - we haven't really done much. Nothing more than a hug, and a kiss on the cheek every now and then.

I miss him though. I miss being with him. And soon I might have to be the one to be brave and take the risk and ask him out.

I just hope he'll say yes.


	24. Chapter 24

**4.**

We're hanging out on my couch, he's reading some book about financial management while I'm reading Nora Roberts' latest novel. I can't really concentrate though, and decide to just go ahead and bring it up. The worst that can happen is that he turns me down.

"Hey, Edward?" I start, feeling nervous. My voice reflects that by trembling a little.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'd be moving too fast if I asked you out on a date sometime this weekend?"

He looks up at me, clearly surprised.

"You've been divorced for over five months now. On top of that we were together for months before that. I'd say we'll be just fine. I have been thinking about asking you out for a while now but I wasn't sure if you were ready. On top of that, I don't want to go back to just having a fun adventure every now and then, I'd like to have a real relationship."

I blush, thinking back to our earlier... adventures. As fun as that was, that wasn't really what I wanted either.

"So... would you like to go out with me then?"

"Hell yeah," Edward grins at me.

* * *

**Very early update... Hubs is going to work and taking the laptop, so I figured I'd update now instead of 7 pm EST. I'm going back to bed *yawn***


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

I expected to be nervous, but surprisingly I'm very calm. Perhaps a little bit excited.

We're going bowling.

Not what most people would do as a first date, but we like to have fun together, and bowling is a fun thing to do. Besides, dinner and a movie is cliche and we've done that tons of times before. We're doing something today that we haven't done before and I'm really looking forward to it.

Going bowling means I'm not wearing a skirt or dress, as that just makes me look ridiculous. So jeans and a nice sweatshirt it is. It's not that warm outside so I'm dressed for comfort and warmth.

When the doorbell rings, my heart jumps and my stomach flips. But it's all good.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

"That was so much fun!" I laugh.

"I kicked your ass," Edward says, laughing too.

"Yes, you did. But it was to be expected, you're a guy after all!" I can't stop laughing. I had so much fun, and even though I had more gutter balls than points I feel like we've had a very successful date.

"That, I am. A very strong, sexy guy that is totally in love with you."

I stop laughing, looking at him in surprise. Then I smile.

"You always confess your love on your first date?"

He laughs and then pulls me in his arms. "No, but this doesn't feel like a first date with you. And in a way it isn't. And we've hung out for so long now, it feels as if we've been a couple for much longer than today."

"So we're a couple now?" I do love teasing him.

"I'd like to think so." He leans in and presses a light kiss against my lips.

"Shouldn't you ask me first?"

He sighs, but has a big grin on his face. "Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I lean in so my face is close to his. "Only if that means I get to have that delicious cock inside of me tonight." I whisper in his ear.

"Deal!"


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

He sticks to his end of the deal, but he makes it much better than I ever expected.

When we get to my place, he pushes me against the door, pinning me against it with his hands and his hips. His lips start attacking mine, then to my jaw and my collarbones. While taking off my shirt he kisses down even more, down my breasts and my belly. Before I know it, my head is banging against the door while his tongue is on my clit. I lose any train of thought very quickly when Edward makes me see stars... Multiple times. His fingers and tongue together are my definition of pure magic.

Finally I have to push him away because things get a little too sensitive. He gets up, a grin on his face. Then his lips are on mine again, making me taste myself which I find strangely erotic.

When I get impatient, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

* * *

**I have the best news... My laptop works again! Which means that everything I lost is back! I literally cried because I had stories that I hadn't backed up (now I have) so I lost them. But I have them again! For the readers of Memories Unknown, this means I can continue The Other Point of View :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

The rest of the night I don't get much sleep. And I lose count of how many times he makes me come. I don't know where he gets his stamina from but he keeps on going. Doggy style, missionary, 69, and many more that I can hardly remember. All I know is that all night I'm feeling good. And when I wake up the next morning, I can hardly walk.

But I'm smiling and happy.

Good thing it's a Sunday though. If I had to go to work today everyone would wonder what the hell happened to me, and explaining that the boss fucked me eighteen ways to next Sunday would be a little bit awkward. For my coworkers, not for me. I don't care whether or not they know about Edward and me. But Edward thinks it's better to keep our relationship a secret for now.

Not that no one ever figured out we were fucking before. I am not blind to the looks a lot of the other women in the office give me. I've been sure about them knowing for a long time now. I feel a lot better now that we're in an actual relationship though. It's a lot more meaningful than just being... Fuck buddies.

This is so much more. And so much better.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

After that first night together as a couple we're pretty much inseparable. Outside of work we basically spend every minute together. He's at my place most often because it's closer to work, and closer to a lot of restaurants and places we can order from since neither of us is really fond of cooking. The only reason I'm not a fatass after two months of no home cooked meals is all the exercise Edward gives me. And there's a _lot_ of exercising to do with him around. On the couch. In the recliner. On the dining room table, or the kitchen counter tops. In the shower and in bed.

Needless to say, I'm a little bit sore at all times. But it always brings a smile to my face when I move a certain way and I feel that soreness, because I've never had this much fun at any time during my marriage with Jake.

And we don't just have sex all the time. We have a lot of conversations about everything, from politics to religion to family and friends. We even talk about my kids, who I miss very much. We get closer and closer, until that crucial moment is there.

Time to meet the parents.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

I'm nervous and shaky on the day we're having dinner with them. We're supposed to go to their place tonight and then go to some fancy restaurant, so I decide to go shopping for a nice dress and everything around it, because according to Edward they don't go to restaurants where you're allowed jeans.

I'm not so sure I like all the fancy stuff, but for Edward I'll try it out.

During my shopping trip something happens that throws my whole day off though.

I see my kids.

They're with Leah, obviously shopping for new clothes as they're going into the local children's clothing store. They're laughing and they look happy. Although I'm happy they're happy, I also feel very hurt and angry because they never were that way with me. It's mostly a disappointment because I did try to be a good mother, I was just never given a chance by them or Jake because there never was enough time.

But at least they're happy.

That should be all that matters.

Unfortunately it doesn't take away the hurt I feel, or how much I want them to be laughing and happy with _me._

I could've fought for them but I just don't want them to go through that. My aunt and uncle's divorce lasted five years because they kept fighting each other. My cousins were between that the whole time, getting dragged into it. I don't want them to have such memories. I want them to be happy and healthy.

And it seems like they are, as much as it hurts me.

I go home without buying a new dress, too distraught to care about how I look tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

When Edward gets to my place to pick me up he immediately notices something is wrong. He pulls me into his arms, hugs me tight and presses his lips against my hair.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I explain to him everything that happened today. He is sympathetic, and even offers to cancel dinner which I decline.

"I need to take my mind off of it all," I explain when he says he parents really won't mind. I already know nothing will help, but I can try.

"Alright, let's get going then."

The ride towards his parents' house is quiet, but the support I feel just because Edward is holding my hand is amazing. He is amazing. He lets me be but still makes sure I know he's there for me if I need him.

And I've known that for a while. But the confirmation is still nice. It's more than nice, it's better than anything else in our relationship. Better than our conversations. Better than sex. I never thought it would be possible, but it is.

* * *

**I can now be proud to announce that I've finished the first draft of chapter 1 of my Original Fiction (OF)! I'm still trying to keep up with the two drabbles I still have in the works, but my OF will come first for now.**


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

Dinner is nice, and less uncomfortable than I expected. I get along surprisingly well with Edward's mom, Esme. We chat about lots of things, from cooking to art, all under the watchful eye of Edward, who squeezes my hand that he's holding about twice per minute.

When we're back on the way to my house, Edward acts nervous.

"What's up?" I ask him after I've listened to his thirty-sixth sigh.

"What did you think?"

"Of your parents?" A nod is my answer. "I liked them. They're really easy going. Your mom is pretty awesome," I grin. I see him relax, the tension in his shoulders now gone and a smile is on his face.

"Good," he says. "I'd like for them to be your in-laws one day."

"Is that a proposal?" I laugh.

"Not yet. You'll know when there is one," He says, his voice now serious.

Alright then.


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

And a proposal I get, a year after my divorce is official. A lot of people think it's too fast, but considering Edward and I have known each other for a long time now, even under not so perfect circumstances, I really don't think it is. And we know we're right for each other. I hadn't planned on getting married again but I know it'll make a lot of things easier in life. Besides, I think being Mrs. Cullen will be a good thing. Being with Edward is something I can be proud of.

Our wedding is simple. I'm sad my kids aren't there with me but they're happy with their dad and the mom they know. Carlisle and Esme become my in-laws and substitute parents, as mine don't bother to show up. They never really could forgive me for leaving Jake. Instead of hearing the whole story, they sided with Jake, telling me what a lousy mom I am for walking out on my kids and what a good father Jake is.

Even with the sadness of losing contact with my family, I'm still happy. I know my kids are happy and healthy in Leah's hands, as much as I wish things were different that does make me happy. And with marrying Edward, I'm finally doing something that's good for me, not anyone else.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

Our marriage is great. We have some ups and downs, which is normal in life. He gets really mad at me when I quit my job, but I tell him I can't work with him as my husband. Besides, I don't want to be a working mom anymore. I want to be there for my kids this time around and build a proper relationship with them. I'm not making the same mistake twice.

The look on his face is hilarious when what I'm telling him is finally dawning on him. It's a bit of a mixture of shock and happiness. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yep. Are you happy? I know we didn't really plan for it..." I trail off, suddenly unsure.

"Happy doesn't even describe it," He answers as he pulls me into his arms.

* * *

**One more to go :) Tomorrow I can mark this as complete!**


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

_Seven years later._

I'm happier than I've ever been as I watch Edward play with our kids. My first kid with him was a boy, and then we got surprised with triplets less than eighteen months after the birth of my boy, identical girls. After that I had my tubes tied, but apparently Edward's swimmers are so strong that we end up with another boy. After that I make him get a vasectomy. I'm a stay at home mom, which is surprisingly perfect for me. And I finally have a bond with my kids. The best part is that my other two daughters that I had with Jake now also live with me, and love Edward like he's their own dad.

At ages eleven and ten, they're my helpers. They love helping me bake and cook and they don't mind doing the dishes either. But the best part of having them with me is they love me and enjoy spending time with me, something I never thought would ever happen.

They came to live with me about two years ago, when Leah finally had enough of Jake. Since she was the only one taking care of the kids while Jake hang out in bars and was always drunk, she decided to contact me. When I heard about what was going on I immediately stepped up. There was hardly any fight at all and I finally got to know my daughters. They got to hear the story of what really happened, and although they don't really understand yet I hope that one day they will. All I know is that they tell me they love me every day, and I always hug them tight and tell them I love them too, and always have.

About a year ago I found out Jake was found dead in an alley behind a bar. Apparently he was drunk and picked a fight with the wrong guy. I went to the funeral with my two daughters, who both said goodbye with only a couple of tears.

Ever since, it's only been laughter and happiness. I love my big family, and I finally have the life I always wanted. I still make mistakes as a parent. I'm human. Edward makes mistakes too sometimes. But that's part of life.

And what a wonderful life it is.

* * *

**And that's it, folks.**

**I have a couple of outtakes in my mind, but they haven't been written yet. I don't know when they'll be written considering I'm working on two other drabbles and I'd like to see them posted first. I'll still mark this as complete, and surprise you out of the blue with an outtake :) **

**Some of you really didn't like Bella, especially not her decisions. I know I disagreed with some of them that she made. Cheating is always wrong in my opinion, and leaving your kids with some other chick... It goes against every instinct I have. But that was my challenge - write something completely different from myself and what I value in life. **

**Thanks for joining me on this journey, your support has been greatly appreciated! Hope to see you all again with my next drabble. If you're interested, put me on author alert.**


End file.
